


Soap

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Memories, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi has a thousand things she's rather be doing with this cake of soap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

She remembers soaping windows with her brother on All Hallows to the sound of gunfire and the sight of jack o'lanterns flickering against the night sky.

Melting down tallow for her first bombs from old cakes of Ivory.

And rubbing lilac-scented suds into Michael's sore shoulders.

There are a thousand and one uses for soap - all of them better than a lonely shower in an otherwise-empty bathroom.


End file.
